


Sometimes

by Burningchaos



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Comment fic for the prompt - Roswell: Liz and Michael get a hotel room (they're married, just having a Couple Weekend or something) and Michael tries to find dirty passages in the Bible to recite to Liz. Bible passages are in italics.





	

Michael bounced on the motel bed; the nineteen seventies bedspread had not been in the brochure but then neither was the abandoned factory next door. 

He heard Liz moving around the bathroom, the sharp click of plastic against the ‘marble’ counters and knew she was ‘nesting’. This was not the time to bother her so grabbed the remote fully intending to occupy himself while waiting for her to come out. He already knew exactly what he wanted to do when she did. He grinned as he clicked the power button. 

Of course, the television was broken. 

What to do? He thought as he reached over, pulled out the bedside drawer and found a Gideon Bible. He idly thumbed through it when the word breasts caught his eye. A bundle of myrrh is my well-beloved unto me; he shall lie all night betwixt my breasts.

“Liz, did you know there was porn in the bible?” He looks up as she peeks around the door frame. 

“Bored already?” 

“Well, you are in there and I am sadly out here – both of us fully clothed I might add.” He waggles his eyebrows at her and she ducks back into the bathroom laughing. 

He flicked through the pages slowly, _“Behold, thou art fair, my love; behold, thou art fair; thou hast doves' eyes.”_ He reads down, _“Behold, thou art fair, my beloved, yea, pleasant: also our bed is green._ ” Michael laughs as he continues, “Liz, not only are you in the bible, it tells the future too…our bed is green.”

“I do not have bird eyes.” Liz snapped through the door.

“I think it is supposed to be a compliment.” He continues scanning the pages.

_“Thy lips are like a thread of scarlet, and thy speech is comely: thy temples are like a piece of a pomegranate within thy locks. Thy neck is like the tower of David builded for an armoury, whereon there hang a thousand bucklers, all shields of mighty men.” Michael walked to the bathroom and continued, “Thy two breasts are like two young roes that are twins, which feed among the lilies. Until the day break, and the shadows flee away, I will get me to the mountain of myrrh, and to the hill of frankincense. Thou art all fair, my love; there is no spot in thee.”_

He leaned against the door jam and watched as Liz dropped her dress to the floor. She turned and smiled over her shoulder at him as she stepped into the bath she’d drawn. 

“Are you going to keep reading, husband, or are you going to join me?” She laughed again, her voice husky and full of promise. 

Michael dropped the bible to the floor, and shed his shirt and jeans as he walked toward her. _“I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine.”_ He quoted the bible one last time as he climbed into the tub, but only because it was the complete truth.


End file.
